MicroPhony/References
* Apparently, moron is not allowed to be said on radio. It can only be said on TV. ** Anyway, "moron" is a mild insult. It can be said at any time. * This episode was aired out of order because Nickelodeon USA aired on August 1, 2003, but the episode was aired in Australia on February 8, 2002 since it was postponed. * This episode premiered in the United States on the day when My Life as a Teenage Robot premiered. * Star Wars '- The line "I am your father" spoken in a deep voice is a reference to the famous line by Darth Vader. ** Notice that Chester said "Look" instead of "No," in the Star Wars reference. This also references the common misquote of Darth Vader's "No, I am your father". ** Double T's voice is actually the same voice of Cosmo in a familiar Star Wars parody in Abra-Catastrophe!. * '''''El Chavo del Ocho - The lyric: "Red haired witches in our neighborhood" could be a reference to the Mexican Roberto Gomez Bolaño series. * People telling Vicky that she stinks. * People being warned that moron is illegal to be said on radio and that it can only be said on TV. *At the beginning of the episode, Timmy was painting the Turner's house, but later he was painting the McBadBat's house instead. *At the end of the episode, the Turner, McBadBat, and A.J. family go in one buggy car, but in the next scene, each family goes in a buggy car. *During Vicky Free Summer, in one scene, Vicky throws the radio to the window and it then goes directly to her, pushing her into the boat jar. In real life, Vicky would not fit in the jar. *During Vicky Free Summer, when Timmy Turner, Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner say "Cowabunga!" the captions say "Tell it, brother!". *When Timmy was tied up, Wanda frees him. But when he looks outside, he says Cosmo and Wanda are not there to help him. :Chester: [talking on the magic microphone, impersonating Darth Vader] Luke, I am your father. voice: ''Man, this thing is cool! ---- :'Vicky:''(on magic microphone on-air) ''All parents are morons! :Timmy Turner: Hey, you can't say moron on the radio. You can only say it on TV. ---- :'''Federal Communications Commission Agent: Nobody move. We represent the Federal Communications Commission. Which one of you is Double T in the morning? :Children: '(''pointing at Vicky) SHE'S DOUBLE T IN THE MORNING! :'''Vicky: What?! [The two agents handcuff Vicky] Come on! I'm not Double T! has the microphone pointed at her so her voice becomes Double T's He's Double T! realizes that she just spoke with the said voice Ah... whoops! :Federal Communications Commission Agent: (to Vicky) You can't say moron on the radio. You only say it on television. :Federal Communications Commission Agent #2: (as the agents take Vicky away) Let's go punk! :Vicky: (as the police car drives away to the sunset) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ---- :Cosmo: And Vicky's a moron! And I'm not a fairy, [poofs muscular body] [talks into magic microphone] I'm a man! A biiiiig strong man! Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes